


Hellaween spacktacular 2017 (a yogshot)

by imthederpyfox



Series: Hellaween [1]
Category: Yoglabs - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Feels, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween 2017, Horror, Monster - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Urban Exploration, Urbexing, White noise 2, Yoglabs, Yogshot, game, halloween fic, spoopy, yog, yogs - Freeform, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Things go wrong when the gang decide to stay the night in the abandoned facility formally known as 'Yoglabs'.Strange things begin to happen and the four begin to question their survival...





	Hellaween spacktacular 2017 (a yogshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I posted this on deviantART earlier but didn't have enough time to upload here till now, I'm super proud of this - especially since near the end word crashed at uni so I had to redo like four paragraphs that were quite detailed (so some of the paragraphs near the end aren't as fleshed out as they had been)
> 
> Hellaween came about when I told my friend I was hella excited for Halloween and then said 'hellaween' and it stuck :')
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and I'm quite proud of this cuz I love writing horror and I've been told I'm pretty good at it? Idk aha, anyway, hope you guys enjoy!~

At this point the four friends regretted their decision to explore the abandoned compound of Yoglabs and spend the night. 

It had been Angor’s idea, bringing it up a week before. Lalna had immediately been on board, leaping at the chance to spend a night in an abandoned building. The scientist didn’t exactly believe in ghosts so it would be fun to watch Sjin and Honeydew – who did believe – freak out at each other and set each other off. Yes, he and Angor would have a lot of fun with this that was for sure.   
Sjin had been attempting to draw them away from the idea, suggesting trick-or-treating to the different areas of Tektopia, while Honeydew had gone for trying to weasel his way out of it.   
In the end they had agreed, only because Angor and Sjin had said they could go trick-or-treating if they didn’t make it all the way through the night, which the instigators assumed they wouldn’t. Either way, it would be a fun way to spend Halloween this year, especially if they could manage to spook the others as much as possible.

In the end, nothing had turned out like they planned…  
\------------  
“I can’t believe Angor is making us do this…” Sjin mumbled.   
“He isn’t making us!” Honeydew answered, always determined to protect his pride. Sjin just rolled his eyes, he knew the other two were the alphas in the group, and he knew he was a bit of a pushover himself, and Simon couldn’t back away from a challenge.   
“Are you alright?” Sjin decided to ask, watching the other two walk ahead and noticing Honeydew was watching the ground.   
“Yeah, just havn’t been back there in a while…” Honeydew answered, then gave a half shrug. “Doesn’t matter. It’s been a while, should be fine right?”  
“Of course! I’ve never been since we learnt Yoglabs was a thing, so I don’t really have the same connection you did.”   
“True, oh well.” After a moments silence Honeydew perked back up to his usual self. “At least we get to go trick-or-treating.”  
Sjin smiled, and they both hurried after the others when they called back for them to hurry up.  
\------------  
“Hard to believe this place was a big industry right?” Angor asked, hands on his hips as he looked up at the moss covered giant vault door that sat askew, never fixed after the incident.   
“Indeed. You guys ready?” Lalna asked, grinning as he looked to the two who did not want to be there.   
“You bet!” Honeydew answered, and they made their way to the big vault door.   
It all seemed so familiar but also like a different plane of existence. To know that this was the place he and his best friend had worked at, had done experiments in, where he had seen his best friend go down the rough end of a mental breakdown. The fact that the once pristine white corridors would now be covered in ash and dust and cobwebs and plant life was serial at best. The dwarf gulped, and followed the others, making sure to not let them see how much he didn’t want to do this, and not just for the reasons they thought.   
“See, this is so creepy!” Lalna spoke, taking the lead into the building. Even though it was still daylight outside – at least for an hour or so more – it was pitch black inside, and the scientist felt the architect shiver next to him. “Relax Sjin, not afraid of the dark are you?”  
“Not exactly a fan of what could be in the dark.” Was the answer. Lalna chuckled and lit a lantern.   
Just as the dwarf had suspected, only worse. The walls were singed and the floor held a layer of dark grey ash. The outlines of old workers were scorched into the once white walls and the entire place felt wrong. The lights were all smashed and the amount of cobwebs were unnerving, even though there was no sign of a spider in sight. Though he didn’t expect there to be any creatures in a place like this, nothing would want to go near it. He knew the creatures of Tektopia would be able to sense the evil and darkness in this place, and even they wouldn’t want to be here.   
They made their way down the corridor, letting Honeydew move to the front so he could lead the way – though in all honesty the dwarf had always gotten lost when the place was still running. It was a very disorienting place.   
He looked at the old medical equipment as they moved past one of the old experiment rooms, then to the holodecks, noticing that the simulations the rooms had been in were still there, though had decayed and turned dystopian like the rest of the facility.   
He was not enjoying being here. The memories were tainted just as the place had been. Just as… he… had been. Corruption was everywhere and all the good was being destroyed by the bad and set ablaze like that faithful day.  
Sometimes he regretted not being there to stop it, but he hadn’t known. And because of that he had survived, oblivious to the reason as to why his best friend had been home late, assuming he was just working late again.   
He shook his head, he needed to do this, if anything it would help him grieve, since he had refused to do that for the past year. He directed them down another corridor, hoping he would know where to go once they got to the… the break room.   
He stopped in the doorway. The glass was shattered and twinkling on the floor. The tables were singed, the others walked past him, looking around.   
“This seems a good place to stay.” Lalna commented, talking the bags over and dropping them down onto one of the booths. Angor made his way carefully over the glass – they had all agreed to wear steal toe boots with thick soles, a must when urbexing as Exza had informed them – and rubbed at a burnt wooden sign, barely making out the words ‘offee machi’ which he assumed meant this was the coffee machine Honeydew had always complained about; though never telling them it was at Yoglabs.   
“Coffee anyone?” Angor asked, pulling the old lever, which stuck for a moment making the man put all of his weight onto it. The machine clanked loudly and chugged along as Lalna held his travel mug under what he assumed to be the nozzle. A few moments later after it seemed to not be working, a black sludge slopped itself into the mug with a gross sound. The scientist made a disgusted face and groaned.   
“Ew…” He spoke, going and sitting back down at the booth where Sjin and Honeydew had sat down. Angor also made his way over and they began to plan what they would do in terms of investigating.   
\------------  
“We could split up into two teams of two.” Honeydew suggested.  
“Could work well.” Lalna answered.   
“I pick Angor!” The dwarf then called, smiling.  
“God it’s like school here… fine.” Sjin added.  
“I’m with you then Sjin.” Lalna smirked. “So, we could head that way, and you guys could head that way. We could try and find some cool things.”  
“Sure, may as well.” Honeydew agreed, and soon they were wondering the corridors, trying to make sure they remembered where the main camp was.  
\------------  
“It is too dark in here…” Honedyew spoke, shining his light around, they had found some torches in a cabinet.   
“I know, but it wouldn’t be scary if the lights still worked.” Angor answered, smirking. “Let’s look in here!”  
“I didn’t even know there was a library here.” Honeydew spoke, looking around at the burnt books and shelves. Out of what they’d seen so far this was the most intact and unaffected room.   
“Check this out!” Angor called, Honeydew made his way over, noticing that the bearded man was looking over a weird looking space, with different symbols on it. “I think there’s a switch…”  
A couple seconds later and some fiddling, the strange shape lit with deep purple lights.   
“What the…”  
\------------  
“Hey I can hear something…” Sjin spoke, calling the scientist over.   
“Oh yeah, what is that?”   
They made their way around the room until they finally located the noise to a small tape on a shelf.   
“I’ve got a tape player somewhere in the bag, one minute.” Lalna said, making his way out of the room.   
“Don’t leave me!” Sjin squealed, waiting for the scientist to get back as he darted his light around the room.   
“You can still hear me! I’m not that far away!” Lalna called back. There was a seconds silence before a scream. Sjin quickly made his way out to the corridor, turning and seeing a looming figure gripping onto the scientist, its long talon claws digging into the flesh on his back. Sjin quickly jumped to action and flashed his light at the creature, which soon disappeared, seeming to dissolve into the floor in a splatter of black goop.   
The architect quickly made his way over to the scientist, checking he was ok. Lalna explained what he had seen and they both made their way back to the room to listen to the tape, maybe it would explain something? It looked like the only clean and not ruined thing in this place.   
After listening to it – the deep, graveling voice still haunting their minds – they didn’t feel any wiser as to the situation.   
“Maybe… maybe we should find more? That might help.” Lalna suggested.   
“Or maybe we should find the others and get the heck out of here?!” Sjin countered, then slapped the other round the back of the head when he seemed disappointed.   
“We should figure out what’s going on. Come on, I’m sure the others are fine, they know what they’re doing.”  
\------------  
“Well what do we do?” Honeydew asked, poking at the strange thing.   
“Look, there’s some lights around.” Angor answered, walking over to the bookshelf and moving some of the books – which immediately disintegrated into dust – to find a strange tablet with the same purple lighting. He pushed it and one of the lights went out on the device, one lighting up on a plate they hadn’t noticed before on the floor.   
“Well that’s interesting.” Honeydew smirked. “Let’s find the others!” He had to admit, this was a good distraction from where they were, though he still felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
\------------  
“I can hear something again.” Lalna spoke, he was making the lead down another corridor, Sjin trailing behind attempting to keep up with him.   
“Ok, where?”  
“Round here!” Lalna rushed into what looked like an operating theatre. They looked around and finally found the tape, placing it into the player and pressing play.   
Afterwards they realised there was a label ‘2/6’. And they decided to attempt to find the other tapes, moving into the corridor they spotted a strange tube, making their way over they noticed there was something moving inside, and Sjin screamed.  
\------------  
“Found the last one!” Angor called, pressing it and seeing the last light on the floor turn on. The panel was humming slightly and he moved over, suddenly feeling the urge to stand on it. He did so and moved his hands around, seeing purple writing wrap around his hands and move through the air like they were in water.   
“What are you doing?” Honeydew asked, and Angor realised the dwarf couldn’t see what was happening.   
“I think I’m doing a ritual…” was the only thing that came to mind and they both laughed.   
After a moment the letters that had been floating shot into the panel, and the lights went off.   
They paused for a moment, before hearing a distant, inhuman shriek…  
\------------  
“Oh god, what is it?” Sjin asked, looking at the mummified thing squirming in the tube.  
“I don’t know, but let’s stay away from it.” Lalna answered, beginning to move away.   
A couple seconds later and the creature returned, gripping onto Lalna again and screeching into his face. Sjin remembered that last time the light had stopped it, and he repeated this again, the creature dissolving once again.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE AND WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!” Lalna screamed. “It’s like a creepy doll thing…”  
“Do you think the others are messing with us?” Sjin asked, and they both looked to each other.   
“Do you really think with their combined IQ they could pull this off?”  
Sjin shrugged.   
\------------  
“What was that noise…?” Honeydew asked, turning his flashlight back on.   
“I don’t know…” Angor answered, looking around. “Come on, it’s probably just the others messing with us, let’s continue exploring.”  
They continued walked, but suddenly heard a faint ‘have you taken your medicine…?’ which seemed to come from all around them and nowhere at all.   
“The fuck?!” Honeydew asked, looking down the corridor.  
Angor looked as if he was going to answer, but then pointed his flashlight up slightly, his face dropping in fear. As Honeydew turned, he screamed, feeling claws digging into him as a monstrous face was in front of him. A couple seconds alter it dissolved, Angor looked down at his own flashlight and then to the dwarf again.   
“Ok… I agree… The fuck?!”   
\------------  
“So we have 5 out of six?” Lalna asked, counting the tapes.   
“Yeah, it’s beginning to make sense, maybe the last one will answer everything?” Sjin agreed, he had taken to walking backwards behind Lalna, so they could cover their asses in case the thing appeared again. He turned round though, to see that Lalna had been walking quicker than himself. He quickly jogged to catch up but realised he didn’t know which route the scientist had taken. “Lalna! Lalna slow down!” the architect spoke, finding the scientist again.   
\------------  
They found themselves in another library, looking around, it looked fairly similar to the last, though this one was more destroyed.   
While everything was settling down and felt alright, Honeydew felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and as he turned he was gripped in the creatures grasp once again. He screamed, hearing Angor rush over. He flashed the creature with his light again and it disappeared, the same black gloop dripping into the floor.   
He took a moment to breathe, before realising Angor’s light had been turned out.   
“Something’s disabled it…” Angor spoke, looking up at the dwarf with worry.   
‘Oh… are you down here…? So that’s where you are…’ The voice came again.   
“Oh no…” Honeydew whispered. “Where is it?!” They looked around, spinning on the spot and looking where they could, but they couldn’t see anything.   
“Where is it?!”   
‘Why don’t you try looking up?!’  
They both stopped and looked at each other, before slowly looking up. The creature jumped but disappeared, and they both fell to the floor, screaming in terror.   
Angor quickly got up, walking forward to check if he was anywhere nearby.   
“Angor, don’t wonder off!” Honeydew called, but he had quickly lost his friend.   
He could hear whispering in his ears, and before he knew it, there was a flash of a mask, then pure white, then blackness.  
\------------  
“Lalna! I told you not to wonder off!” Sjin called, realising the scientist had disappeared again.   
A couple seconds later, his torch went out. He whimpered, looking around but seeing nothing due to how dark the facility was. “L-Lalna…?” He called again, though quieter because of how scared he was.  
He felt it then, the slow creep of claws across his back, and a couple seconds later, after screaming his throat raw, he dropped into black.  
\------------  
Honeydew didn’t like this. He was dead, he knew it. And just after the facility had lit up to him, just as it had been when still active, the whispering started. So much whispering, convincing, manipulating… and soon, he realised just what – or who – this creature was, when they had used their usual phrase…  
\------------  
“Lalna?!” Angor called. Why had he suggested this? Why had this been his idea? What was he possibly thinking?! This place had been cursed before it had shut down, it had turned his friend insane! And now was worse, why had he suggested this? Why had he ever thought this would be a good idea?!  
“Angor?” Lalna’s faraway voice came.   
“Lalna?!” He called again, making his way towards where the voice had come from, but when it got to the source of the now blood curdling scream, he was too late. His friends were dead, he was the last one… He had seen Honeydew’s body, Sjin wasn’t with Lalna, and the scientist lay there, bloody claw marks covering his body and a tape recorder in hand, a tape that read 6/6 in the other. “A tape..?” He took the tape, playing it.  
Once it was done he released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, and felt tears fall down his cheeks. He shook it off, he had to get out of here.   
He made his way down the corridor, and noticed three light blue figures. His friends… Ghosts…  
He followed them, and they lead him to a large open room with a large crystal form in the centre, smaller crystals around the outside.   
Turning when he noticed the others motioning behind him, he spotted the creature, seeing it hide behind a beam. He flashed his light at it, but it seemed to be unaffected while hiding, but in the end, it disappeared as the ghost of Lalna jumped in the way, exploding into light and appearing again. When he did, he dropped the bag he had bought with him at the start of the night. Angor looked inside and found a bunch of lighting devices.   
“Couldn’t think to get these earlier?” He asked, seeing the scientist sheepishly shrug. He sighed. “Thanks friend…” And he began getting to work at throwing the lights around, this creature was affected by light, and it may help him survive. Maybe this was the last puzzle?   
He looked at the crystals, and noticed the same faint purple light circling the smaller ones. He touched the crystal, and soon realised he would have to destroy them.   
“Guys, let’s get to work.” He said, and the others quickly picked up what they would have to do.  
They got to smashing, the creature skirting the room, attempting to find a good way past the lights, eventually it did.   
They only had a couple more crystals to go, and Angor stood at the last ne just as the creature reached for him.   
He destroyed the crystal, seeing the creature double over and screech, the crystal in the centre of the room glowing bright before exploding into shards. The creature disappeared, dissolving into dust, and they had all been paying too much attention to it that they didn’t notice the figure that had fallen from the ice.   
Everyone except Honeydew, he knew who this person was… It was his best friend…  
Making his way slowly over; he saw the tattered red jacket, burnt and ripped. The black hair that flopped over the crouched figures face, the diamond sword that clunked down next to him. The others then turned and looked at the sound of metal hitting the floor, and everyone went quiet as the figure looked up, bright blue light filling the room as he opened his eyes…

\------------

Tape 1 -

‘Log one, we have successfully managed to capture this being known as ‘the mother’ by Nano. She does not seem happy about this, nobody here seems to feel this is a good idea. I disagree, these idiots don’t know anything. There’s a reason I’m in charge here. Either way, the tests will go forward as planned.’

Tape 2 –

‘Honeydew seems dubious of how this will work. We know the Mother has power, and we can control that. We can harness it to defend Tektopia, we WILL harvest it. With or without Honeydew, I’ll get this done.’

Tape 3 –

‘Tests are going well, we have hooked Mother up and are successfully finding ways to harness, though none are strong enough. I have decided to use a conduit for this power, and I think I know how…’

Tape 4 –

‘We need to protect, that is our job here. That is the end goal. We must protect out world from evil. It is simple, and efficient. Yoglabs will fix everything and keep peace. I will. Even if nobody else will help me…’

Tape 5 –

‘We don’t need Honeydew, I don’t need anybody, I can do this… I WILL do this… I just need to be quicker with this, no need for so much research or simple testing, it will soon be time to take drastic measures…’

Tape 6 –

‘I haven’t told anyone… I have… *sigh* I have decided that enough is enough. We need to protect and… and this is the only way I know now. Mother is a power source we can find to be efficient and to have a natural protective instinct to those she takes. I’ve decided… that I shall be the conduit. We need one, and this is the only way. I will integrate myself with the crystalline solution we’ve made and will work myself in with Mother. I have calculated the chances of survival, and it is looking… ok. Honeydew, I’m sorry if you believe I’m not in my right mind, that you think I’m dealing with things I shouldn’t be, but don’t worry about it. I’m simply trying to protect everyone. And I will, once I’ve done this. Mothers face had somehow been effected. I have decided that in order to better make us integrated, she will wear a mask when we do this, and this will have relays of my DNA inside and will help the merge along in the process… I’m… still unsure as to whether I will make it out, but in any case, the facility should hold. I just need to do this. There is a lot of different elements involved, and I hope we won’t have a Hiroshima or Chernobyl crisis on our hands, but the odds are small. For anyone listening if I didn’t make it, I’m sorry… I’m sorry I turned into someone you didn’t recognise. It’s all been to protect you, to save you all… I can’t let anything happen to you, you’re my friends, my family… I’m sorry… from, Xephos.


End file.
